


Life's a Fairy Tale

by C12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: But still like to cause mischief, F/M, Good Loki, King Tony, Princess Darcy, Queen Pepper, fairy tale, magical books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C12/pseuds/C12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki finds a book in the Asgard Library, and notices it has some magic in it. So he decides to take it back to earth to study when bored. </p><p>After all what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So in this Loki's punishment is to help out on earth. He was also not in complete control when he attacked earth.

Darcy was laying on the couch in the common room of the Tower watching some T.V. When the elevator door opened and a now familiar black haired man walked out.

Darcy glance him over in appreciation. He was wearing Black jeans and an dark emerald green long sleeved shirt. He was fiddling with what looked like a black worn leather-bound book.

She sat up curious. "What's that?"

He looked up sharply his emerald eyes clashed with her own sapphire blue.

"Ms. Lewis...I did not know anyone was here." Loki stated the book forgotten for a moment.

Darcy shrugged. "Jane decided her and Thor needed some alone time. So I came here to avoid being scarred for life from hearing or accidentally seeing something I shouldn't."

Loki made a face and the implications of her statement. "Ms. Lewis, I wish you hadn't given me that mental image."

She laughed lightly "Well I had to have someone share my pain somehow. Also again what's up with the book."

He sat next to her on the couch and placed the book on the table. It was worn and looked to have been read often. It had a silver heart with a keyhole in the middle of it.

"It is just a book I found on my last visit home. It has some magic in it, and I'm trying to figure out what was. It also won't open no matter what I do." He explained at he started at the seemingly innocent book.

Darcy raised an eyebrow and asked. "You sure that's a good idea? What if it has like some type of curse on it? Or what if it's like the Death Note! Actually could I borrow it if it's like the last thing I said?"

Loki gave her the eye roll and shake of his head that seems to happen when around her. She felt oddly proud.

"It's not dark magic Ms.Lewis so no need to fret. But the magic signature is familiar...I just can't place from where." Loki pondered as he tilted his head in thought.

She frowned and wrinkled her nose. "Hey, could you stop calling me Ms. Lewis? Call me Darcy. All my friends do."

Loki looked at her with raised eyebrows "We're friends?" He asked.

Darcy blushed "Well yeah. You've been here a while and we hang out and talk a lot...was...was I wrong?"

Loki's eyes seemed to warm slightly "No, your not wrong."

Darcy's blush darkened, but she smiled a pleased smile. "Hey could I give it a try at opening it?" She asked pointing at the book.

Loki's lips thinned in thought as he look from the book and back at Darcy. Before nodding reluctantly.

"Fine, but only because you would do it regardless of what I said. At least you're less likely to take it from my room without permission this way." He said while handing her the book. 

Darcy grinned "You know me so well."

She grabbed the book from him and started to inspect it. She turned it this way and that. She noticed it was somewhat warm and...did it just pulse? She tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Huh?" Darcy huffed in slight annoyance and confusion, why wouldn't it open? She looks up to see Loki studying her intently. She fought back a blush and held the book out for him to take. 

"No luck." She pouted.

Loki smiled and grabbed the book back from her their fingers brushing lightly. When the book gave another pulse with an electric shock after. Causing both of them of to jerk their hands back.

The book fell to the floor and opened. The pages turning rapidly, and a wild wind started up out of nowhere.

Loki covered Darcy as the wind kept picking up. Finally a loud bang was heard, and a flash of light that filled the whole room.

When the light finally faded and the wind died. The only thing left in the room was the open leather-bound book; which promptly slammed shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy gasped and bolted up. Her head pounded lightly and she winced. A groan escaped her lips as she press a hand to her head.

"Why does it feel like I was hit with a brick in the head?" She rasped out.

Light flooded the once dark room and shut her eyes at the brightness. 

"Time to get up My Princess" A familiar voice said. 

Darcy blinked a few time to get her vision back. She look to see who spoke. It was a woman with blonde hair and wearing a dress that looked like the ones Thor had brought back before.

"Jane?"

The woman who looked like Jane turned away from the wardrobe she was searching though.

"Yes, Princess Darcy." She asked with a tilt of her head.

Darcy furrowed her brow in confusion.  
"What's going on? Why are you calling me Princess?"

Worry flashed across Jane's face, and she hurried to Darcy's side.

"Oh my, are you alright Princess? Do you feel ill? Should I call for a healer?" Jane questioned as she placed the back of her hand on Darcy's forehead.

Darcy swatted her hand away and scooted out of reach.

"Quit with the Princess stuff already, call me Darcy! And if anyone needs a doctor here it's obviously you!" Darcy bit out starting to get annoyed. 

Jane sighed "Oh, it's about this. Princess I've told you before. You are my dearest friend, but when I'm working I must call you by your title...it annoying you is just a bonus." Jane ended with a small smirk.

Darcy just looked at her weirdly.

Jane clapped her hands together. "Ok Princess enough with his joke. You must get ready! Your father is waiting for you." Jane ordered as she pulled the covers from her.

Darcy wrapped her arms around as the cool air met the warmth of her skin. When her hands made contact with silk she looked down to see what she was wearing. 

It was a silk long bell-sleeved nightgown that stopped just below her knees.

Darcy was still trying to process what was going on so just did as Jane wished.

She was helped out of bed and into a side door that revealed a tub of already steaming water. As she walked closer she caught the smell of lavender coming from the it.

The next thing Darcy knew she was naked and shoved into the nice smelling water and Jane was washing her hair.

"Um...I can wash myself." Darcy said awkwardly to a softy humming Jane.

"Yes I know, but like I said a million times before when you have said the same thing. It. Is. My. Job." 

Before Darcy could fight more on the matter Jane dumped a pitcher of water over her head.

It wasn't long before Darcy was standing still as Jane laced up the corset of her midnight blue bell-sleeved dress. 

"Jane...can I ask you something?"

"Of course Princess."

Darcy bit her lip wondering what would be the answer.

"Do you know where Loki is?" 

Jane finished and walked around to face Darcy as she looked her over.

"The Castle's Sorcerer? Why would you need to know of him?" She asked as she walked over to the vanity table in the corner of the room. 

Darcy hummed lightly to herself. "Oh, no reason."

She heard Jane scoff and rummage around in the drawers of the vanity table.

"Please Princess, I know that tone of yours. You're up to something."

Darcy tried to repress a giggle, but failed.

Jane returned and tucked some of Darcy's black hair back and pinned it with a blue flower pin that had a gold outline.

"There done, and you're as lovely as always." Jane said as she turned Darcy to face the mirror.

Darcy's eyebrows rose in shock, she looked great! Her skin seemed to glow and the dress make her eye pop. Jane had put some light makeup on that seemed to give her an innocent look.

She had to repress a laugh at the last part.

Jane tugged her towards the door.

"Come now your Father is waiting, and no one should make the King wait daughter or no." 

Darcy rolled her eyes, but followed anyways.

As she was pulled from the room she wondered how she could find Loki, and hoped with all her might that he was her Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think the king is?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the King is!!!!

Darcy followed Jane through the twisting corridors of the beautiful Castle.

Although the extravagant items and decitations had a certain flair that reminded her of someone, but she couldn't place who. 

As the two woman walked by a window Darcy had to stop and stare.

There was a court yard with workers buzzing about. Past the walls of the Castle was a decent sized village. But what was passed the village was what took her breath away. 

A large, vibrant, and lush forest. She had never seen trees such a shade of green. 

But what made her most curious was the feel of... Something more coming from its dark depths.

The snow covered peaks of mountains could also be seen past the forest.

"M'Lady?" Jane called and snapped her out of her musings.

"Wha? Sorry I got distracted by all this." Darcy said.

Jane just smiled. "Yes our kingdoms is amzing isn't? Small, but Mighty!" She praised with obvious pride

Darcy couldn't help but return her beaming smile.

The two continued on and end up at large dark oak doors. Jane stopped with her hands on the handles.

"Ready?" She asked.

Darcy swallowed back her nerves "Yeah sure."

Jane pushed the doors open and guesoured for Darcy to enter first.

She heard a very familiar voice that was laiced with humor and amusement. "Ah ha! So my darling Daughter has finally decided to grace her wonderfully brilliant father."

Sitting there in a tall throne was Tony Stark, and beside him was a Pepper Potts who was shaking her head fondly at Tony's antics.

Actually it's probably Pepper Stark. Judging by the Tiara and ring she wore.

Darcy had to bite back all the excitement bubbling up.

Tony Stark was her 'Father'! 

They already had this weird father/daughter/friends thing going on. To the point that many asked if they were really related...Tony still hasn't gotten around to doing a Paternity test.

But to see to see him as her father in this dream. It made her oddly happy.

And Pepper as her mother!?! Yes please.

When she came out of her musing she noticed everyone looking at her.

"Umm...Could you repeat what you just said?"

Tony had a smirk on his face and Pepper was looking at her with a look usually reserved for Tony.

Pepper opened her mouth to speak, when the doors open and two men entered.

One was Bruce Banner who was reading from a book and mumbling under his breath. He went and stood next to Tony.

The other was Loki. His hair was disheveled and he had ink on his cheek.

His eye darted to her and then back to Tony.

"I apologize for being late my Lord, I over slept. Have I missed any thing." Loki asked in his, what Darcy calls, his Princely voice.

Tony's smirk widen as if he knew something no one else did. "Oh, nothing at all the show was just about to beagin."

"Ahem!" Pepper cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"As I was saying. The reason we called you here Darcy. Is to tell you of your betrothal."

"What!" called out Darcy she glared at Loki when he laughed slightly, then back at The Queen who elbowed a snickering Tony.

"With who if you don't mind my asking." Darcy demanded.

Pepper grinned happily. "It is someone that would combine our kingdom with theirs..."

She paused for dramatics.

"Thor Odinson Prince of the Asgard Kingdom!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I bet ya didnt see that coming did ya??
> 
> Actually I'm sure you did~


	4. Chapter 4

The room was quiet, excepted for Tony's laughter that is.

Pepper frowned at him and whacked his shoulder which just seemed to make him chuckle more.

"Just so you know daughter of mine. This was not my idea, but it was Pepper and Bruce's"

Bruce's head looked up from his book.  
"What? No! I just advised you to get some more allies. My Queen is the one who came up with marriage"

As the three started to lightly argue on who's idea it was to make an arranged marriage. Darcy's mind was going a mile a minute.

Thor? Well yeah he was yummy to look at and all, but yeah no. He was just too much like a brother. Plus hello, Janie! 

Darcy glanced over to Loki who seemed to be tense and had a frown on his face. His emerald eyes seemed to have a glow to them.

She finally decided it was time to speak.  
"Hey! I will not allow you to destroy my OTP!"

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

Tony turned to Bruce and mouthed 'OTP?' He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, just as confused as him.

Loki coughed to hid his snicker. He was no longer tense, and his eye lost there glow.

"What are you talking about Darcy, dear?" Pepper asked slightly concerned.

Darcy blushed lightly "Uh... What I mean is...why do I have to marry anyone? Couldn't someone else marry Thor like..." 

Darcy pulled Jane in front of her.

"Janie! Janie could marry Thor! Then everyone is happy!" Hope dripping from her voice.

Jane sputtered and blushed a dark red.

Tony laughed and Pepper frowned.

"Sorry Darce, but as beautiful as Jane is, your mother promised Thor the Midgard Princess. Not her lovely Maid." Tony stated as he looked from Darcy to Jane, the oddly to Loki.

Darcy let Jane's arm drop and frowned.

"But-" she started, but was cut off by Pepper.  
"Enough Darcy. You will be marrying Thor and that is that."

Darcy puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms in a pout. She turned to leave a worried Jane following her.

"Darcy."

She stopped and turned slightly to look at Tony. All amusement and humor gone from his face. Replacing it was an apologetic look.

"Thor will be here tomorrow with is parents."

He looked from her then to Loki. 

"I'm sorry." He finished.

Darcy turned and walked out.

As she was storming down the hallway Jane by her side trying to comfort her. She heard quicken foot falls. She stopped and turned to see Loki walking to them.

He stopped in front of the two women. He nodded his head to Jane, and she returned the gesture. His emerald gaze then turned to Darcy.

He smirk, placed a hand over his heart and bowed lightly.

"My Princess. I was wondering if I might have a word with you." His eyes darted to Jane then back to her. "Alone would be preferable."

Darcy pushed back the feeling of slight dread, and put on a bright smile.

"Um...Sure!" She looked around trying to find a place to talk that was out of the way.

Loki walked closer to her and placed his hand on the small of her back.

"I believe there is a small siting room in this door here M'Lady." He said as he lead her a little farther down the hall, Jane following warily.

Loki opened the door and gestured for Darcy to go on in. As Jane went to follow he stuck his arm out.

"Ah, ah, I do believe I asked this this conversation to be privet." He teased.

Jane's mouth dropped. "What! But I'm always present when you guys talk!" 

Loki sighed "Please Jane. Let me talk with Darcy alone."

Jane frowned, but relented. "Fine, but only because we are all childhood friends and I trust you to keep her safe. Darcy I'll be 'cleaning' the library."

Darcy snorted "By cleaning I'm sure you mean reading."

Jane smiled and walked off.

Loki closed the door behind him. He leaned back against the door his eyes looking her over.

Darcy sighed. "Man what is up with this?" She asked him.

Loki raised an eyebrow in question.

Darcy' heart began to beat faster. Surely he knew what she was talking about...right?

"You know, we were in the common room at Avenger Tower. Tring to figure out the werid book. Then the next thing I know Jane is calling me a Princess." She let out a strained laughed. "Funny right? Me a Princess."

Loki frowned and pushed off the door.  
"Darcy are you alright? I'm sure it was a very odd dream...What is an Avenger by the way."

Darcy paled and stepped back from him falling on to one of she chaises in the room. Her breath hitched and she started to panic.

He wasn't her Loki! She hope he was so she wouldn't be alone in this weirdness, but he wasn't. What was she going to do!

She put her head in her hands and tried to hold back the tears as she stared at the floor.

"Darcy!" He called, she ignored him.

"Darcy I was joking! I know what you're talking about. Please calm down, and take some deep breaths." He tried again placing his hand on her shoulder.

Darcy looked up at him tears and confusion in her eyes. He felt a twing of guilt at the joke.

Her watery eyes cleared of confusion and replaced with anger! She grabbed the throw pillow and hit him with it repeatedly.

"You jerk! That wasn't funny! I thought I was alone!" 

Loki finally grabbed the pillow and genty took it from the seething dark haired woman.

"Yes, I apologize. That joke was in poor taste. But I just couldn't help myself."

Darcy crossed her arms and glared at him.

"You're just lucky I don't have my taser."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is extreamly short and I apologize, but at least it something right?

After a moment Darcy got her anger under control.

"So...do you know what's up with all this? How did we get here and how do we get back." She asked him.

Loki who was now sitting on the floor leaning against the chaise she was sitting on. Closed his eyes and tilted his head back in thought.

"Well as for how we got here, I'm pretty sure it was the book." he said.

Darcy raised an eyebrow. "Really? but how? What did we do that made the stupid thing open?"

Loki ran a hand down his face. "That is what I'm still trying to figure out, and once I do. I can start to try and get us back to our world."

It was silent as both were in thought.

"Did you ever figure it out?" Darcy asked.

Loki turned his head to look at her slightly confused. "What?"

"Did you figure out who's magic signature it was? Maybe if you knew who's magic it was, you maybe able to get us out quicker." Darcy elaborated.

Loki clicked his tongue. "Afraid not. I know who's magic it is, but like smoke it always slips through my fingers when I try to recall a name."

Darcy stood and walked to the window, Loki following her with his gaze.

"We'll I'm sure well be fine for now." She said with a confident grin that made him smirk. He stood and and held a hand out to her. "Of course we will."

Hesitated for only a moment before placing her hand into his.

He lead her to the door and opened it.

"After all it's just your hand in marriage at stake here." Loki said with a grin

Darcy wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Hush or I will kick you."

Loki chuckled "Such a violent Princess."


End file.
